Love at Seirin High Hyuuga x Riko (Part 6 of 6)
by AochiYoruneko
Summary: Two Seirin senpais obviously looked like they loved each other, but they won't even admit to each other! It's up to the Kouhais and the rest of Seirin's senpai to do the matchmaking!


_A/N :__ Sorry for the long delay! School taking my time the most! So now, enjoy the last chapter!_

* * *

**[CHAPTER 6]**

It's already 4 PM displayed on Riko's phone, "It's getting dark sooner, eh?" She asked to the male beside him, who currently spaced off. "Hyuuga-kun?" The male snapped out from his spacing out, "A-Ah? Sorry... What is it?" He rubbed his nape, "It's getting dark... We should head up somewhere else," A grumbling sound heard from the short female's stomach, "I guess I'm hungry..Tehe~" She soft knocked her left side of her forehead, winked and let her tongue out a bit. "Oh—" Hyuuga rummaging his pocket, and he found a small envelope with 2 Cosplay Cafe free Red Velvet cake coupons. "-N-Na~a, why don't we use up these coupons?" Showing the coupons, Riko smiled, "U~n! Let's use it all up!" She gripped hard on Hyuuga's arm and ran to the school building, toward the Cosplay Cafe on class 3-A to dine in.  
"Whoa Riko, slow down!" Hyuuga stopped and the grip released, panting. "S-Sorry, I thought the crowd will be much dense like the other classes." She catching her breath, and slowly walked to the short line with Hyuuga, queued for almost 15 minutes there. Upon the entrance, a cute boy with butler like attire greeted them with a special accent, "_Bienvenue, monsieur et madame!_ Would you like to reserve a table?" The French phrase with the almost accurate accent might confused these two couple, but they won't think too much about it. "U-Uhm, table for two please~" Ordered Hyuuga. The butler checking on the table reservation book, "Ah there's a table for two near the window, " He let Hyuuga and Riko in, "This way, _Monsieur et Madame!_" He guided both of them to a fancy table near the window, from the angle of the seat, they able to view the main stage. "Nice view from here," Hyuuga went to the seat near Riko and pulled the chair, "R-Riko.. You can seat here.." He's trying not to blush to his awkward gentleman-ish action. Riko saw what he did, and just giggling, "Pfft—T-Thanks~!" She sat down on the chair and the male pushed it, then he sat on the opposite seat. "Uhm, how will we order the free stuffs with these coupons?" He swayed the pink colored coupons, Riko raised her hand and caught a maid's attention. The maid with cat ears and tail walking to their table, "Excuse me, could we exchange these coupons?" Riko asked. "_Oui, madame!_ Let me bring the coupons to the exchange point. Please wait for a moment." The maid brought the coupons to the person in emperor attire near a small pink desk. Riko picked up a tall menu in near her, "What should we order for food or drink? I'm hungry.." "Well, I'll order squid ink spagetti and iced coffee. You?" Riko's eyes scanning on the menu, confused which one should she pick, "Ehm... Maybe I'll order fish and chips, and caramel latte frappucino." Hyuuga waved his hand to a butler with wings to order. "Ready to order, _monsieur_?" He asked in French accent and a bright soft smile. The male in glasses pointing out his own orders, the winged butler wrote it all up. "How about your order, _madame_?" His gaze moved directly to the short haired girl, "Ah, I want to order this, and this~" The winged butler done writing it all, "I have written all your orders, please wait." He bowed and went to the kitchen order's dock. "I had a 'sophisticated' feels in here, no wonder a lot of visitors crowding this place up!" Riko smiling while viewing the almost dark sky, resting her head in her hand. "Also, w-we somehow acting a bit like a couple, d-don't we?" Riko blushing faintly, her heart beating again. Hyuuga did felt the same, "C-Couple?! W-We're not really dating or whatever, r-right?" Riko calmed down and sighed, "Y-Yeah, people mistaken us as a couple, we're just best friends, right?" said Riko, with a tiny piece of uneasiness in her. "Y-Yes.." Honestly, when Hyuuga heard 'just best friends', his heart a little bit stabbed by it. Making his heart beating half fast, but yet questioning about their awkward relationship status in the moment. "Best friends...? W-We're not just friends..." He muttered, whispery. "Did you say something, Hyuuga-kun?" Hyuuga snapped out from his muttering, "A-Ah no! Nothing, haha-!" He jolted and waving his hands rapidly, letting out an awkward laugh. Riko pouted, "Alrighty then.." Her gaze back at the dark skies, this time the stars shining on the sky, while Hyuuga watching several tables.  
Most of the visitors served by 3-A students with fancy attires, like frilly doll type girls, angelic servants, maid, butlers, emperors, and even french like attires too. And some of the maids wore cat accessories, and a cute touch of cat bells on their chokers. The interior so elegant that the visitor had 'luxurious' feel and experience by dining in. The atmosphere made the boy in glasses quite amazed. Right at that moment, a cat maid passing by in front of their table, rushing to the kitchen order's dock. By the rushing, her puffy maid skirt flapped up and revealing her frilly beige colored panties. Hyuuga saw that and he felt amused with it, "F-Frilly... panties... cute.." His perverted reaction made the female across him furious, her aura darker than ever, "H-Hyuuga-kun..." Her voice so deep and creepy as a demon, and Hyuuga shivering by the intimidating dark aura, like he's going to die in a few seconds. "R-Riko! I-I'm sorry! I-It's just an accident!" He stuttered, his mouth almost cannot be open up to speak. Boy, a jealous girl's anger can be so scary as hell! "Hmph-!" Riko pouted, huffing harshly and looking away from Hyuuga. "A~Ah... She's probably angry at me..." Thought Hyuuga, regreting his accidental 'yet lucky' perverted reaction. The winged butler came with their orders and served Riko's first, "Here's your fish and chips, and caramel latte frappucino, madame," And Hyuuga's, "And your orders, squid ink spagetti and iced coffee, _monseiur_! Also the free Red Velvet from the coupons! Enjoy your orders, _monseiur et madame_!" The winged butler bowed elegantly and walking to the table on the north side, serving the other guests. Hyuuga clapping his hands, "_Itadakimasu-_" But then he saw Riko already ate up her dish, even only ¼ of it. "Haha, she's hungry after all!" Thought Hyuuga, smiling at Riko and ate his dish too. The male enjoyed his fancy dining with the girl who still making his heart fuzzy from the fluffy atmosphere around them, but he won't even admit it and resisting himself from thinking it, again. He slurped in the spagetti, the taste lingering to Hyuuga's mouth and he felt satisfied by it. "_Gochisousama~_" Riko done eating her dish, drinking the latte by cute shaped pink straw. Something catching the male's eyes, "Hold on-" Hyuuga leaned to the short haired female across him, flicked his thumb on a tiny crumb on the lower lip of Riko's. "-Haha, you left this one~" He licked the crumb, and suddenly he realized his action and blushed red as a pomegranate. "A-Ahh—" Riko dazed by seeing the blushing, "—Pftt- Hahaha! Hyuuga-kun you're blushing!" A sweet laughter bursted out from her mouth, while reddish tints on her cheeks. Hyuuga saw the girl's reaction and realizing his unexpected act out from him, which was very embarrassing for him , "Guh-D-Damn," He rapidly sat back down, and blushing as red as a tomato, probably because of the awkward thing that he done earlier, "I-I'm not doing it on purpose, ok? It's somehow a reflex moveme- Ugh—" He muttered, stuttering much. Riko giggled by looking at the awkward reaction of the stuttering blushing male in front of her, "Pfft—H-Hyuuga-kun—" She covering her mouth, trying to hold up her laughter, "-Just be honest, you did it on purpose~ Haha!" She teased and bursting out laughing. Hyuuga's face getting hotter like boiled water by the teasing, "Geh- I did not—Riko, stop laughing—" And these two continue their petty sweet 'fight' in the cafe, lucky nobody care to notice these 'yet-to-be' couple.

* * *

"_Merci de votre visite, monsieur et madame! Au revoir!_" said the tallest butler along with several butlers and maids bowed elegantly toward Hyuuga and Riko after paying up the bill. Hyuuga nodded in response and Riko bowed lightly, they both went straight down stairs, heading to the main stage before it crowded up by other students and visitors.

They reached the site, few visitors and students, mostly couples already crowding the front area, but still have other spaces left around the middle area. "Whew, at least we're not too late for it!" Riko relieved, she walked toward a tiny space near the audience area, "Come here, Hyuuga-kun~!" She waved her hand, telling the tall male to come right to her, "Ah-" Hyuuga heading to the spot beside Riko and stared to the big stage. "What band will perform here, Riko?" "It's the famous slow rock band, YOUNG COLEX! I wonder which song they will perform here," Riko seems to be excited by the band, meanwhile Hyuuga seems normal with it. "The band that the girls always talk around these days, huh?" He rubbed his chin, while his elbow supported by his other hand. "Yup!" Riko flicked her cellphone, pressing the phone keys and turned her phone to Hyuuga's gaze, "This is Tetsu Suza[9], the lead singer. He's so handsome! Right? Right?!" Hyuuga only gulped a bit and nodding to Riko's fangirling action, "Uh-huh, right.." "What a weak reaction..." Thought Riko, dissatisfied by Hyuuga's reaction. Around them, a lot of boys and girls couple standing close to each other, chatting and waiting for their favorite band to get on the stage later on. Most of them did several small romantic-like actions like hugging, snuggling and other more, which made Hyuuga and Riko felt awkward being around the couples.  
The thoughts went back to Hyuuga's head, echoing about confessing and stuff, and he tried to fight it all. For now, he can only think to confess or not. Maybe since the surroundings matches the moment, he tried doing what his mind telling him to, "N-Na~a, Riko..." Hyuuga felt it's somehow the right time to be honest, even through his confidence not in him currently, so he's a bit shaky. "What is it, Hyuuga-kun?" "W-Well, there's something I want to tell-" Almost done with his sentence, the announcer stormed right to the center of the stage, holding a microphone, "Everyone! Ready to meet YOUNG COLEX?!" The crowd cheered in enthusiasm, and loud as the announcer's powerful and booming voice, even without microphone he can sound loud and clear enough to reach the large amount of audiences in the big crowd. Riko screamed along the crowd, while Hyuuga only stay still in silence. "Everyone seems to be hyped up so much! So, let us welcome with a loudest cheer to YOUNG COLEX!" The announcer jabbing to the air, along with the crowd who were cheering loudly, and he went to the backstage by skipping to the stage stairs. The female audience seems to be very excited , eagerly waiting for their long-waited band's performance. The stagelights rotated to the stage's entrance, the bassist, drummer, guitarist entered first and standby on their position and their own instruments. The singer went in, highlighted by the white colored stagelights and his entrance made the crowd wild, especially the girls. "Yoooo~ Everyone!" Tetsu Suza, the singer greeted his fans and the other people on the crowd. Riko getting hyped, let out her cellphone and took a picture of her favorite singer, who were standing on the center of the stage. "Yes I got it, hihi~" She giggled, saved the photo to her stash. "Man, she had a lot of Tetsu-san's photo." Thought Hyuuga with a deep sigh. The singer held the mic stand and knocking to make sure the mic was on, "For the first song, we will present to you... the song called... _Fate All Resume_[10]!" The bassist started playing his bass, and the other rolling their own instrument. Slow rock-esque music played and the crowd swaying their arms along the beat, the first song had a moderate beat so they swayed their arms slowly. Tetsu Suza started singing, his powerful yet soft voice reached to every audience's ears. "You enjoy this song, eh Riko?" Hyuuga asked while watching everyone swaying their arms to the air in unison. Riko nodded, "Not really, he had a lot of songs, but this one is my least favorite." Said the short haired female while continuing swaying her hand to the air, "Join me swaying, Hyuuga-kun!" She insisted the black haired male to join her, and without hesitation, he raised up his arms along Riko's.  
"_...rising together in the future's line~_" The audiences cheered along to the last lyrics' bait sung by Tetsu Suza, "Thank you everyone, but there is one more song left, special for couples, like you—" He pointed randomly to the right side, aiming to some couples on that side, "—you—" to the center couples, "—aaaannnddd you guys!" Lastly to the left side's couples groupies. All the couples cheered louder than the non-couples, but somehow Riko cheered and accidentally holding on Hyuuga's hand. They both felt jumpy, looking at each other then to their entwined hands, and looking away shyly. "S-Sorry—" Riko felt embarrassed by the accidental hand holding, she parted her hand away but Hyuuga taking her hand back. "D-Don't let go.. I-It's fine like this." Said Hyuuga while looking to the stage, blushing a bit. Had nothing to say left, Riko just stay still, holding hands with the taller male beside her. "The next song is.." The singer continued to draw attention from his audiences, " a love song, _Smile_[11]!" The guitarist began to strum his neat-looking guitar and the other players start playing the instruments. Almost all the audience swayed their bodies like waves along the music, mostly the couples which was really close to each other and even more close by the soft yet slow rock music. The atmosphere became lovey dovey to everyone who listen to his voice. Every beat in the music blended with his powerful yet soft voice, hypnotized everyone in romantic serenity. The beat flicks to Hyuuga's mind, and once again; His heart racing faster than before. The doubts in his heart haunting even more, and somehow he had no choice but to let it out. Riko had the same feeling, her heart beating and she may had knew the reason why, but it cannot be outspoken to Hyuuga so easily. They both nervous, to confess or not to confess. Only one that they could pick, and both of them had consequences to their final answer. The brown haired girl rubbed her left arm, trying to look at Hyuuga slowly. The black haired boy did the same, but he rubbed the back of his neck. When their heads turned and their gaze finally met to each other, a sentence echoed in their mind and heart, deeply said :

_ "__This is the right time! It is the time to confess it all!"_

Their mouths opened, "Uhm-" They let it out at the same time, and their distance getting closer. The pair felt hot in their faces from the embarrassment, but Hyuuga evaded that "blocking" feeling and said straight to her, "Riko.. It's been a long time... for me to realize," Riko looked up to the taller male, waiting for the continuation of Hyuuga's sentence calmly even through her heart beating for the answer. "I-" Her stare even more deeper to the male's eyes. "I-I... really-" Riko felt something bursting out in her heart and opened her lips apart along with Hyuuga's, "- Love you.." They finally let out the honest words out from their deeply sealed heart, either Riko or Hyuuga felt relieved in someway. The brown haired female smiled while blushing, "H-Hyuuga-kun..." Her smile made Hyuuga shared the same relieving feeling in his heart, at least his doubts went away by letting out the harddest words to the rightful one. "Riko... Sorry, I'm such a loser and coward, for not confessing to you earlier... I'm not sure you will accept me or not-" Not done with the sentence, Riko dashed near to Hyuuga's chest and stared to his face, "-You're not a coward nor loser, Hyuuga-kun... I won't reject you- It's also my fault for keeping my honest feelings for too long-" Hyuuga pulled the girl closer to his chest and his semi-muscular arms circling her shoulder, embracing her tenderly, "-It's not your fault, Riko. Honestly, I'm glad... Thank you..." His voice became softy and sweet, the female felt pretty happy with his honest response. "I'm also glad... My feelings weren't that wrong after all... Thank you too, Hyuuga-kun!" Her heart suddenly felt bubbling in happiness and freedom from the doubts, Hyuuga felt free too. He pushed Riko apart a little bit, and put both of his palms on the caramel-eyed girl infront of him, who was blushing lightly while gazing to his grey-ish eyes. The male held the female's cheek and pulling her head closer to his, and their lips met as a soft and warm kiss. Riko closed her eyes as she felt the warmth from Hyuuga's lips, as it's her first kiss[12]. Their lips almost getting pulled apart, but Hyuuga kept kissing her longer as the song's current tempo and tone matched perfectly. The song played getting softer than the usual slow rock, as the other couples currently did the same thing such as kissing and snuggling. Kuroko and the gang plus the senpais peeking from the stalls, and they're happy as their successful plan on the 2nd year couple. Hyuuga and Riko released their lips from each other, and looked at each other. "Hyuuga-kun... Please... Kiss me again, and hold it longer..." Riko asked, smiling warmly to her boyfriend. "Ah.." Hyuuga bent his body a bit and pressed his lips toward Riko's, and kissed her tenderly and romanticly while keeping his right palm to her soft cheek.

_ "__Riko...I honestly really...really love you..."_

* * *

[9] It's a parody of Tatsuhisa Suzuki's name, I made up for fanfic only.  
[10] _"__Fate All Resume"_ was a sloppy parody of _"__Catal Rhythm"_ by sloppy pronunciation.  
[11] As the same as the first song, _"__Smile"_ was a made up name from his song _"__Smoke"_. It's not really slow rock, but the melody just right for a made up atmosphere.  
[12] I'm didn't put the kiss from Alexandra in this one, since the setting of this story didn't even reach the winter cup nor meeting Himuro just yet.


End file.
